User talk:Chase555/Archive 2
My Talk Page! Leave a message below! [[User:Chase555|'''CHASE :3]] ^_^ 04:30, July 13, 2014 (UTC)' Hey! I Was Wondering If I Could Use The Template From Your 'Character Since The Character template Is Not working It's Ok if i can't ;) ~ Sincerely Dawny Hey, Chase! Do you mind if I use your character template and switch some colors around? [[User:Blake Megido|'''Blake]] [[User talk:Blake Megido|'Megido']] 18:37, August 2, 2014 (UTC) Did I do your template justice, Chase? xD User:Blake Megido/Dreyk [[User:Blake Megido|'Blake']] [[User talk:Blake Megido|'Megido']] 00:21, August 3, 2014 (UTC) Daganronpa: Users If there is a second one, an available spot, or a debut happen, I'd love to join! ''Hmm, I love that oatmealy and raisin-y taste!" ."Actually I Had A Question About...." 22:15, August 3, 2014 (UTC) I'm loving the camp! Great job :D I really like 22:23, August 3, 2014 (UTC) When's the class trial? :D I really like 00:29, August 4, 2014 (UTC) Yas! Gives me a good reason to stay up 'til 3 AM :D I really like 01:16, August 4, 2014 (UTC) Hey, Dawny is saying please don't edit DR:users cause he's typing lots! thanks :D I really like 03:47, August 4, 2014 (UTC) Hey it'd be cool if you came on chat cos we are talking about camp and speculating and stuff! I really like 04:06, August 4, 2014 (UTC) Hey Chase the Executions should be based more on their Super High School Level DarkKid99 (talk) 06:11, August 4, 2014 (UTC) Hey Chase, if you want I could write the executions for you. I was the one that wrote some of the better executions for SDR after all :3 This school environment IS NOT WELCOME IN A SCHOOL ENVIRONMENT! 06:43, August 4, 2014 (UTC) Alright! I'll write up one for OJ soon, so be prepared for awesome writingness!... or something like that! This school environment IS NOT WELCOME IN A SCHOOL ENVIRONMENT! 06:59, August 4, 2014 (UTC) Hi Chase, I decided to try and watch the anime. I was wondering if it's okay if I make another Dangan Ronpa camp? -- I can't hear you,it's too dark in here! 21:57, August 4, 2014 (UTC) The Voting is actually a killing sheet! DarkKid99 (talk) 20:35, August 6, 2014 (UTC) I am sorry for seeming a little rude with my crititism of the clues, I just found them heavily unfair. I hold nothing against you for anything done in the camp. But I think it was a little rude to respond in that way to something that was uninetentional. (Blake just screamed at me on chat for that, even if he was joking XD ) Amber, You have my heart, And I have your pity! 17:40, August 7, 2014 (UTC) Chase, this is just a suggestion, and you don't have to accept it bc of your g.odliness, but Conker and Nano should be a pair in The Amazing Race because they're twins in real life ^_^ [[User:Blake Megido|'Blake']] [[User talk:Blake Megido|'Megido']] 17:40, August 8, 2014 (UTC) Heyyy Chase! When are you gonna tell us the good/bad news in Danganronpa U.S.E.R.S? We cant wait and we are excited! :) ♫♪ I'll do my best not to die cause now I have to say goodbye. ♫♪ 21:07, August 8, 2014 (UTC) Sorry for messaging you so ''many times, but I'll try to get everything into one message. Anyways: 1) Could I use your AWESOME templates for your character rankings and change them. They won't look the exact same, trust me. 2) How are the designs coming along? Thanks so much Chase. You're a great help [[User:Blake Megido|'Blake']] [[User talk:Blake Megido|'Megido']] 16:58, August 12, 2014 (UTC) Hey Chase, I just wanted to let you know that DR Users was the most fun camp I've joined so far. It had some serious potential and maybe someday it could happen again. I seriously loved it!!! Surferdude1219 (talk) 23:19, August 12, 2014 (UTC) Yeah, I understand. I get buried in school work too when I get back. :) Surferdude1219 (talk) 23:23, August 12, 2014 (UTC) Chase, where'd u put TD My Way? Is it gone??? Surferdude1219 (talk) Challenge is up Did you get my memo about my life threatening allergies? NOAH! (talk) 15:40, August 28, 2014 (UTC) Californians gotta vote! Did you get my memo about my life threatening allergies? NOAH! (talk) 18:36, August 29, 2014 (UTC) Just wanted to say I really like and appreciate your ASVU template! :) Did you get my memo about my life threatening allergies? NOAH! (talk) 19:23, September 2, 2014 (UTC) Hey, Chase! Some links on your profile are misspelled. One is Chae555, one has one too little 5s, etc. Challenge is up Did you get my memo about my life threatening allergies? NOAH! (talk) 02:52, September 3, 2014 (UTC) New Yorkers gotta vote! Did you get my memo about my life threatening allergies? NOAH! (talk) 22:03, September 3, 2014 (UTC) Challenge is up Did you get my memo about my life threatening allergies? NOAH! (talk) 03:01, September 15, 2014 (UTC) It's votin' time! Did you get my memo about my life threatening allergies? NOAH! (talk) 22:49, September 18, 2014 (UTC) It's challenge time! Did you get my memo about my life threatening allergies? NOAH! (talk) 23:11, October 5, 2014 (UTC) Challenge is up in ASVU and you should do it ASAP. Welcome to the merge! Did you get my memo about my life threatening allergies? NOAH! (talk) 21:22, November 2, 2014 (UTC) Please come back, Chase! I don't want you to be eliminated in ASvU7! I just heard you were leaving, You go girl! I wish you luck in life you are truly a great person and friends who knows? Maybe we will see each other on another wiki (If you decide to come back on wiki) I certainly hope our paths cross again ;) thank you for always being great making great camps and being well... My friend... a true friend and I wish you luck in life maybe you will gain interest in TD another time who knows anyway I just wish you luck and I am glad I could share my experience with you :) [http://totaldrama.wikia.com/wiki/ZoeyHello?] [http://totaldrama.wikia.com/wiki/Zoey' Oh Yes! This Is Mary Sue!'''] 06:10, November 4, 2014 (UTC) Chase <3 I'm so glad to see you're coming back. Talk to you soon I hope! <3 My name is Peko Pekoyama. It is nice 20:43, December 16, 2014 (UTC) User Page I have to ask...how did you do all that cool stuff on your user page? Specifically the cool sections, borders, and the camp log. You should do tutorials, this is awesome! Oop, forgot to put my name in. EnderEmerald46